


Rising from the ashes

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Green Day - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Rising from the ashes

**_“I walk a lonely road, The only one that I have ever known, Don’t know where it goes, But it’s only me, and I walk alone”_ **

Raising to his feet Thranduil felt the pain on the left side of his face, bring his hand to it he felt the burning hot flesh, looking around the cave he saw the slain dragon but panic had started to rise in him he couldn’t see out of his left eye.

**_“I walk this empty street, On the boulevard of broken dreams, Where the city sleeps, And I’m the only one, and I walk alone”_ **

Taking his sword out of the beast, he wiped it clean holding it up to his face, he saw the melted flesh and the damage to his eye, staring at the reflection of himself, he heard the shouts of the army ready to leave outside of the caves, turning Thranduil began to run out of the maze he had got himself into. 

**_“I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone and I walk a, My shadow’s the only one that walks beside me, My shallow heart’s the only thing that’s beating, Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, Till then I walk alone”_ **

Finally seeing the daylight outside he made his way out of the cave only to stand there and see that the army was long gone, it was going to be a long walk back to Greenwood, as they had left nothing behind.

**_“Ah ah ah ah ah, Ah ah ah ah ah, I’m walking down the line, That divides me somewhere in my mind, On the borderline of the edge, And where I walk alone”_ **

Hours after walking Thranduil finally came across some water, kneeling down in front of it he cupped his head and bought some of the cold liquid to his lips, after taking a drink he poured some of it on his neck and decided to clean the wound on his face, taking a deep breath he splashed his face, letting out a painful scream.

**_“Read between the lines, What’s fucked up and every thing’s all right, Check my vital signs to know I’m still alive, And I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone and I walk a”_ **

Trying to clean the wound, again and again, soon Thranduil made no sound he had lost his voice, getting up he started to walk again, the pain in his face was starting to become too much for him and he knew he had to get to the healers soon.

Looking up he saw the start of the Greenwood forest, the orange and reds of the trees bought him comfort as the sun was setting casting a deep yellow haze over the forest. 

**_“My shadow’s the only one that walks beside me, My shallow heart’s the only thing that’s beating, Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, Till then I walk alone”_ **

Pushing the doors open Thranduil finally walked into the throne room to the shocked faces of the nobles, letting out heavy breaths, he looked at all of them before finally giving in to the pain and collapsed to the floor. 

**_“Ah ah ah ah ah, Ah ah ah ah ah, I walk alone, I walk a”_ **

Hearing hushed voices and feeling the soft mattress under him Thranduil begin to stir, the pain in his face was still there but it felt cooler, and he could feel something tingling, opening his eyes he saw one of the top healers of Greenwood, trying to sit up in the bed but the healer placed his hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down “rest my lord, you have been through so much and need a lot of healing.”

**_“I walk this empty street, On the boulevard of broken dreams, Where the city sleeps, And I’m the only one, and I walk alone, My shadow’s the only one that walks beside me, My shallow heart’s the only thing that’s beating, Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, Till then I walk alone”_ **

Listening to the hearler Thranduil laid back down, not knowing the pain would stay with him the rest of his life.


End file.
